Mommy Dearest
by QueenStrata
Summary: A young Sirius Black wakes to find himself trapped in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor. There he meets his wonderful mother, and encounters Lucius Malfoy for the first time...unfortunately.
1. Part One

A/N: Er, yeah. Just some little ditty as to why Siri hates the Malfoys. Read and…try to enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned these people, do you think I'd be anywhere _near_ this site?

Warnings: rape insinuated

_Side Story Three: Mommy Dearest_

            The silence unnerved me. I had never really been one for the peaceful solitude that so many of my peers seemed to love. I'm not entirely sure why I've always needed noise; maybe something happened when I was younger that I can't remember.

            It's odd, though. You wouldn't think it would be the silence that had me on edge. I was chained to a wall in a dungeon I had never seen before. The walls were a dismal gray color and, for some unknown reason (though it was most likely a charm), the walls didn't absorb my body heat, and instead stayed cold as ice. And hanging next to me, tattered robe still hanging onto its body, was a human skeleton. I had no doubts that it was real. The mingled scents of blood and vomit hung in the air, coming most strongly from the bones hanging beside me.

            But none of that bothered me. I just couldn't take the silence

            Thankfully enough, it was soon to end. Just as I was about to experience my first nervous breakdown (which, at the risk of sounding insane, I must say would be rather interesting), the door to my cell opened. I recognized the person silhouetted immediately—you couldn't be a pureblood without knowing what the family looked like. Silver-blond hair, too-expensive robes…I was in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor.

            "I see you've finally woken up," the Malfoy drawled as he moved closer to me. A torch lit up, and I got a closer look at him. Judging by his apparent youth, he must have been the younger one. So this would be Lucius.

            "I've noticed," I drawl back dryly.

            He ignored me. He seemed more intent on practically undressing me with his eyes. I was by no means a shy person, especially not about my body, but that gaze made even me feel indecent and uncomfortable.

            "Severus was right," Lucius murmured softly, raising his hand to hold my chin firmly in place so that I had no choice but to look into his cold eyes. "You _are_ an extremely handsome boy. And that body! You're a Beater on the Quidditch team, are you not? It's so easy to tell with your build."

            "Sod off, Malfoy," I spat at him. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to say when chained to a wall, but you have to admit that it was typical of me.

            "And you have your mother's temper, I see," he continued, apparently not minding my little outburst at all. "Oh, but I could have so much fun with you…."

            "Don't count on it," I snarled, horrified at the implications of what he just said.

            "But you wouldn't have a choice," he whispered in my ear, and I couldn't resist shivering at his proximity. Now, don't get me wrong—I wasn't sick enough to be so much as _considering_ anything sexual about him, but nobody can be so close to a Malfoy and not react.

            "I wouldn't bet on that," I whispered back to him, determinedly ignoring the betrayal of my body. "No matter what spell you cast on me, I would _never_ yield to you."

            "Who said I was going to use magic?" he whispered silkily. His face was now mere centimeters from my own, and I could feel his breath flowing across my lips as he spoke. I licked my lips nervously.

            "What are you talking about? I would never…there's no way…" I stuttered out uncertainly, and tried desperately to back away as Lucius chuckled softly.

            "Isn't it obvious?" he whispered, and before I knew it, his lips were pressed harshly against mine. I gasped despite myself, and shivered slightly has his tongue teasingly entered my mouth. I'll admit that it was amazing; his lips were surprisingly warm against my own, and I could taste chocolate as he explored my mouth enthusiastically. A soft whimper escaped from me as I felt his hand suddenly caressing my chest, and my eyes fluttered closes against my will. It had to have been the most mind-blowing kiss I had received in my life, too hard to understand unless you have been kissed by a Malfoy yourself.

            But it was over soon, and he pulled away slowly. My eyes remained closed even after all contact with his body was gone, and I gulped in the air greedily.

            "No choice, and no magic," Lucius laughed. My eyes snapped open immediately, and I sent the darkest glare at him I could. I didn't trust myself to speak just then.

            Not that I would have had a chance too.

            "Stop playing with him, Lucius," a feminine voice laughed. "I would like to speak with my son, if you don't mind."

            I gaped openly at the woman that entered. She was tell and slim, black hair flowing over her shoulders, and a pair of familiar eyes staring at me from her face. I knew those eyes like the back of my hand…because they were my own.

            "_M-mum?_" I asked disbelievingly. It simply wasn't _possible_ that my mother could have been there talking to me just then, because she hadn't been seen since she and my father had divorced. But those eyes…there was no denying that her eyes were the same as my own.

            "Is something wrong, Sirius, dear?" my mother asked softly, a smug smirk on her face. "I imagine you are _very_ surprised to see me. After all, I haven't been seen in…oh, how many years has it been? Nine, ten?"

            "Ten years," I tell her coldly. "Ten years since you left father and I, because we didn't hold up to your _grand_ expectations! Well, forgive us for showing some sign of intelligence, unlike you, you close-minded old bitch!" Definitely not smart, as I soon found out when she smacked me soundly across the face. It hurt like hell, and there was actually blood in my mouth…but I would _not_ allow her the satisfaction of knowing that.

            "Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that, boy!" she told me calmly, not a hint of anger in her voice. But I could see the fury in her eyes, and wisely kept my mouth shut. "I brought you into this world, and I can take you out of it if I so please. Remember that the next time you feel like talking back to me! I had to put up with you and your pathetic father for five years, you're lucky I never decided to _murder_ the two of you!"

            I glared back at her furiously, but still didn't say anything. There really was nothing to say. If I was going to know what I was here for, she would tell me. It was that simple. At least, I hoped it was.

            "That's better," she purred softly. "Now then, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here, aren't you?" She pauses, and I nod uncertainly. "Well, there can be only two outcomes from this, Sirius. Either you promise to join Voldemort, or we can send you back to Hogwarts, as an _example_. What do you say? You'll be a good boy, won't you?"

            "Don't support any of your nutcase notions, lady. There is absolutely _no_ way I would betray my friends! They care for me as I am, despite knowing that _you_ gave birth to me. They can accept me, which is more than you and your pathetic mates could _ever_ do!" I pause to take a deep breath, and glare into her eyes. Not quite mine, after all. There is no spark of life in _her_ eyes, only death and anger. "Do whatever you want to me," I tell her, articulating every syllable perfectly, "because I will _never_ submit to you or your master."

            She stepped back a few paces, glaring furiously at me. For a split second, I thought I could see something akin to grief in them, but it is gone before I can be sure.

            "So be it," she states coldly, pointing her wand at me. "Crucio!"

            There was too much pain for me to put to words. There is absolutely no feeling that can compare to the feeling of being under the Cruciatus Curse, no way to tell you how it felt. But I can tell you this—I screamed like I had never screamed before in my life, was unable to hold back the sound no matter how hard I tried. It felt, to me, as if I had been under it for an eternity, but it could have been no longer than a few minutes. When she was finished, I was left panting and hanging limply in my chains. It was all I could do to pull myself back up and send another furious glare to her.

            "Do what you want with him, Lucius," my mother said to the man that was standing by the door of the cell as she strutted swiftly by him. "Just be sure to leave him alive and in one piece, so we can send him back to his _beloved_ friends."

            "Thank you, my lady," Lucius drawls back to her. As the door slams behind her, he turns to me with a hungry look in his eyes. I gulp when he finally approaches me. "We're going to have a lot of fun, aren't we, Sirius?" he whispers seductively in my ear.

            My eyes widen as I realize what he was going to do. But I am powerless to stop him—still reeling from the Cruciatus Curse and chained to the wall, there was nothing I could do to help myself. He presses back against me, stripping me of my clothes as he once again kisses me thoroughly. A whimper escapes me again, and I ineffectively try to pull myself away from him.

            And there is only one way to describe the rest of my time in Malfoy Manor: it was absolute hell.

A/N: Eh…yeah. I assume you understand what I meant by absolute hell perfectly. …Yeah, you know what? I don't think I need to say anything else. ::promptly hides herself from the Sirius fanclub mob::


	2. Part Two

A/N: Wow. I didn't expect people to ask me to continue this. ^^; But anyway. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I had been planning on that to be a one-shot side story to a longer series of fics (well…MSTs…of the HP books….you want to read, go to my ff.net bio page and then click on the link to my site). However, since you wanted more, I wrote more! ^-^ Here we go, part two. Oh, and this is an AU from book five, in case you haven't noticed.

Warnings: …more rape

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Part Two

            They didn't take me back for a few days. In that time, they did all they could to break me, to make me agree to work for Voldemort. They tortured me, probably as often as they could find time to, and Malfoy got to have entirely too much 'fun' with me. They grew tired of spells after a while, and eventually began using methods I'd thought only Muggles would use. They even pulled out a whip a couple of times. I still have the scars.

            Still, they _did _let me go eventually. They had Lucius take me back, dressed in long black robes and a mask to hide his face. They'd somehow gotten the fire in the Slytherin Common Room connected to the Floo Network, much to my horror. We must have gotten to Hogwarts pretty late at night, though, because I only saw a few people before I fell to the ground. I had open wounds all over my body and the soot from the fire had made them hurt even worse than they already had been. I heard a cold laugh from behind me as Malfoy finally came out of the fireplace. He pulled me harshly to my feet, making me cry out in pain.

            "You'll make a _very_ good example to those that are thinking to defy the Dark Lord," he whispered softly into my ear. I jerked away from him, and nearly stumbled back into the fire. I could feel his amusement as he caught me. But "Come." was all he said to me before he started pulling me out of the Common Room.

            It took me a few minutes to realize that he was walking me toward the Great Hall. Malfoy surveyed the room for a moment before laughing again. He dragged me straight to the staff table, walked around it, and then I found myself being shoved into Dumbledore's chair. He turned to leave immediately afterwards, and I sighed in relief. However, he only took a couple of steps before suddenly stopping and turning slowly back to me.

            "On second thought," he murmured, pulling his mask off, "I think we have enough time for a bit more fun. Don't you, Sirius?"

            My eyes widened. He had that hungry look in his eyes again as he dropped his mask. I gasped, and, despite my injuries, made to scramble away from him. But I wasn't fast enough, not in the state I was already in. He yanked me out of the chair, and I once again felt his lips on mine, his tongue in my mouth. He pushed me up against the table, and I could hear the dishes clanking together as he cleared a place. I whimpered and tried to get away form him, but he pushed me onto the table and started pulling the robes he had forced me into earlier back off my body.

            "Have you learned yet? You can't get away from me," he whispered as he pulled his mouth away from mine to pull them over my head. When that was done, he pulled my body up against his, clutching tightly to my back and forcing me to look straight into his eyes. "You are _mine_, boy," he hissed. "Completely _mine_."

            "N-no," I stuttered out as well as I could, and then lick my lips to try again. "No-not yours," was all I could get out before giving up. Malfoy didn't like that. He flipped me onto my stomach, draping himself over my back. It took me a second to realize that his wand was against my shoulder. He muttered something, and then my shoulder was burning, and I could practically feel what was no there. He had obviously burnt two letters into my skin—his mark of ownership.

            "_All_ mine," he whispered.

            When he was finally finished, he cleaned us up and redressed us before he shoved me back into Dumbledore's chair. I curled up into a small ball immediately, hoping he would just leave.

            "You won't tell anyone about this," he told me coldly. "You are _mine_. Don't forget it."

            His footsteps faded as he walked back out of the Hall. As soon as I heard the doors slam closed, I let the tears I had been holding back flow freely down my face. It's not like I could do anything else. I was too weak to actually get out of the chair.

            Hours later, people finally began filing into the Hall. They were all talking loudly with each other, happy and carefree. But they all suddenly went silent, and I knew without a doubt that they had seen me. I curled up even more. Moments later, the silence was broken by the sound of three people running toward me. I could feel a light breeze as they all skidded to a stop in front of the chair.

            "Oh my god," I heard Peter's voice gasp out. It was the first thing any of my friends said, and I slowly opened my eyes to see James' worried face staring down at me. His mouth was opening and closing soundlessly.

            "Sirius, what…who…," Remus' voice, usually so calm, came shakily from James' side. I made myself look over at him.  He was even paler than usual, and he looked about ready to panic and run in the other direction. I knew why—the wolf in him could smell my blood and weakness, and wanted to take advantage of it. But I didn't worry about it. The wolf would never hurt a pack member.

            "Get a hold of yourself," I heard James hiss at him. "He's part of the pack, Moony."

            Remus nodded, and the panicked expression slowly faded. When it was gone, he just looked angry.

            "Somebody should get Dumbledore." Remus was back in control. I felt much safer because of it, and allowed my head to drop back down. Nobody would get a chance to hurt me again, not with him around.

            "There will be no need for that, Mr. Lupin," I heard Dumbledore's voice say suddenly. "Please move out of the way, so I can get him to the Hospital Wing." My friends stepped obediently to the side, and a moment later I was floating through the air before gently landing on a stretcher. "You three should eat breakfast now. You can visit him later."

            My eyes snapped open. I didn't want to be alone. The first thing I saw was a pale hand, and I grabbed onto it as tightly as I could, whimpering. The hand clenched mine back.

            "We won't leave Sirius," Remus stated calmly, and his voice left no room for argument. "He needs us with him."

            "Very well," Dumbledore sighed in return. We all left the Hall together, and I could feel my friends form some sort of guard around me. Remus' hand was holding mine the entire walk to the Hospital Wing. The feeling of safety eventually overwhelmed me, and I finally, for the first time in days, slept.

A/N: Er…yeah. Don't mind if anything about this seems a little…off. I wrote this while I was half asleep, first thing in the morning, and I wasn't exactly in the best of moods while typing this. Er…yeah. Anyway. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up…but if you want to, you can keep tabs on my yahoo group or my livejournal, I announce fic updates on both of those places. So yeah. Off to type something else up now. ^^


End file.
